Chemical Romance
by N o c t i s u
Summary: The one formula no scientist has yet figured out is the one where your heart outbeats your mind. Warning: HIDASHI.YAOI. Not Related though. If you dont like please dont read.


**A/N: My first and forever concern I will state here is I DO NOT CARE IF YOU THINK HIDASHI IS GROSS. If it helps in any way they will not be related in this fic but if the thought of them being together in anyway still disgusts you I highly suggest staying away from hidashi fanfics and not being a troll and pointing out how it is 'wrong' or 'gross' it wouldn't hurt my feelings much but there are people out there who will get hurt by words like that. Don't judge someone on what they like okay? Dick move. Now on to the actual authors note~ I haven't written stories foooor about 2 months? Why, well cause of um some issues with depression and health as well as school and work but I'm putting in more off days so I can start/finish up most of my stories and relax~ I really like Big Hero 6 like a lot, watched it over 4 times and loved it every time! So I'll do my best in staying in character I repeat my best but a forewarning I'm really sorry if this is crappy! I love the pairing so yeah, I'll shut up now, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Its never easy and...sometimes thats just how life is. _

"C'mon Baymax this is the 44th time we've done this, let's make this the one buddy." Tadashi Hamada, a nineteen year old college student at SFIT (The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) opened the drawer of his computer desk pulling out a pocket knife he had thankfully managed to sneak in through the college's sensitized door protectors undetected. Dark brown eyes glanced down at the red box settled right in front of him on the white tiled floor. He inhaled a deep breath before exhaling slowly holding the knife up to his left hand's thumb.

"Here we go." With a quick slice he nicked the tip of his thumb with a soft ouch following right behind it. The sound of air filling something like a balloon filled the room. Tadashi's eyes widened in hope and a grin began to spread on his slightly tanned face when before him, his experiment which he had been slaving over for the past two months for his robotics final exam, stood tall and…round. Baymax gave a tiny wave of his marshmallow like stumpy arm.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I was activated the moment when you said, ow. On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate your pain?" If possible Tadashi's smile grew wider with every word said.

"It worked! No way!" Tadashi grabbed at the brim of his hat in shaky glee and brought it down to cover his eyes. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming right now. He peeked from under the brim and saw that Baymax still stood on his marshmallow like legs with his small bulgy head turned in an adorably confused manner. Tadashi ran up and hugged his lovable creation.

"Yes! Oh man! Just wait till the class sees—"A high pitched buzz broke out in the tiny lab causing a few test tubes to shatter under the pressure and the lights to flicker briefly. With his hands covering his ears and his eyes wide in despair he watched as the arm of Baymax detached from its body and flew around the room like a deflating balloon and landed softly by Tadashi's foot. Baymax's body deflated back into its original state and the box closed back up. Sullenly Tadashi picked up the floppy remains of Baymax's arm. He smiled sadly down at it. Well almost worked he guessed. He squeezed the deflated arm in his hands.

"I'm not giving up on you…you might not understand this but people need you buddy. Back to the drawing board." Tadashi placed the arm down at his desk and went to go grab the broom and dust pan he always made sure he had right by his work desk. As he swept up the glass he tried to figure out what could have went wrong. Everything seemed perfect! He checked the chip along with his sensors, tightened any loose looking bolts, and recalculated all the formulas even spent 2 hours blowing up the synthetic outer body of Baymax to see if it could withstand the 1000 pound exoskeleton. Where could he possibly have gone wrong? Tadashi sighed for what felt like the 100th time since he first stepped into his small lab at the university. No use crying over spilled milk he guessed, bottom line is there's something missing and he's just got to figure out what. Tadashi grabbed his shoulder bag and made his way out of the lab turning off the light and locking the door behind him. He checked his phone.

"Oh Aunt Cass, seriously you'll be the death of me one day..." He shook his head in amusement at the 5 missed calls from his worrisome aunt. So it was past 11:30, he was responsible enough to make it home in the dark,the streets werent _that_ dangerous around the night. Nonetheless he typed out a quick apology and told her he was on his way home now. Stuffing the phone back into his jean pocket he made his way through the deserted halls of SFIT. The smell of science was…quite dangerous to whiff in actually but it brought a serene feeling to wash through him. His father was the one to introduce him to the word of technology, he remembers it like it was yesterday. Bot fighting. Illegal but beautiful still illegal though. His dad was amazing, taking down opponents one by one but never for money much to the opponent's glee, but just for the thrill of seeing his creation out in the open showing what he had spent days on end creating. He happened to bring Tadashi along to one of his fights and Tadashi could say this, he fell in love. A true geeky love story he fell in love with robotics. The way they moved so flawlessly, how the robots even resembled its creator in some way. How technology just came to life all with a few flicks of a controller. He became obsessed but…sadly so did his father. So much that after his mom died robotics took over his life and, not for good. But that's another story for another day. Tadashi stopped in his tracks when he could hear the sounds of metal being clanked together. Who else was here besides him? He had made sure he was the only one left in the building at least he thought he did. He checked up and down the halls before tiptoeing quietly towards the room that he now noticed, faint light leaked through. As he got closer he could make out a muffled voice. Male from the sounds of it, a young male. So most likely a student. Curiosity got the best of him as he inched closer and pressed his ear up against the door.

"Just a little….more…" Crash! "Oh for the love of god!" That didn't sound good. Tadashi looked towards the automated sliding doors as it opened revealing a….kid.

"Nice going Hiro you couldn't reach the top shelf yet you just had to try didn't you, now I have to find a broom now where was the janitor's closet..." This kid didn't look much older than the age of fifteen at most. With his slightly tan skin and unruly black hair that stuck up in so many various angles Tadashi would bet his whole tuition that he was sporting the classic bedhead at its best. The kid wore tan cargo pants with a long sleeved blue shirt with what appeared to be a comic character of some sort on the front to finish it off he had ankle length black socks and black converses with blue laces. Typical teen look. The kid looked down the hallway the opposite direction of Tadashi and Tadashi had yet to realize he was holding in his breath trying so hard not to be noticeable until the need for air became too powerful and he inhaled a big and loud breath of air. The kid jumped almost 5 feet into the air. He whipped around his eyes alert and ready for battle. Tadashi held up his hands in peace.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Were you creeping on me?!" The kid shrieked. Tadashi shook his head in denial vigoursly.

"What!? No I just heard noises and came to check it out, the school's closed at night unless you have a request slip you know." Tadashi explained. The kid relaxed a little but the defensive look never left his eyes telling Tadashi he wouldn't waste time in delivering a roundhouse kick to the nuts if he tried anything. Just what did the kid think he would do to him?!

"Yeah I know that brainiac." The kid mumbled out. Tadashi took notice of a slight gap in the front of his teeth that made him look more adorable than frightening.

"Well, trespassing isn't right either."

"Who's trespassing—Wait a minute you mean me? Oh boy here we go again..." The kid trailed off to himself in annoyance. "Listen man, I go to this school believe it or not." Before Tadashi could open his mouth in asking for proof the kid thrusted a student ID card in front of his face. Oh. Well this was awkward. The kid now known as Hiro stood with a smug smirk and his lithe arms crossed in front of his chest. Tadashi coughed awkwardly into his hands, an embarrassed flush spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry it's just you-"

"Look like I should be walking around the halls of high school right? Yeah but I'm not so, is the questioning done officer or can I go look for a broom now and clean up my mess so I can go home and get to sleep?" Hiro asked in mock innocence. If Tadashi wasn't still going over the fact of how Hiro could be enrolled into this school and at his age nonetheless Tadashi may have face palmed at this kid's attitude. From the birthdate on the ID card like he had assumed Hiro was sixteen actually just turning sixteen and very unlikely did sixteen year olds come to the SFIT, but, he could dwell on that later it was late and he would rather not have his aunt have a heart attack on him being home even _later_. Tadashi turned around much to Hiro's confusion and headed back towards his lab.

"I'll go get the broom from my work area, the least I can do for uh...creeping on you." Tadashi threw a meek smile over his shoulder at the shorter male. As Tadashi walked into his office he was unaware of the eyes memorizing the direction taken to said lab.

* * *

Tadashi returned back moments later with the broom and dust pan to see that the spot that once held the teen was now teen less.

"In here uhh, whatever your name is." Tadashi entered the lab with an 'I'm so done with you' look on his face.

"Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi said in slight annoyance.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I introduced myself you didn't. No manners and a creeper? You're not looking very safe to be around bub." Hiro sat at his computer desk leaning on his hands with an amused grin on his face. Tadashi rolled his eyes in slight amusement and handed the broom and dust pan over to Hiro. As Hiro went about cleaning up the broken glass Tadashi took the time to analyze the room and boy, did his heart start beating erratically. Blue prints and holographs of robot designs littered the room. Even a poster of his childhood favorite super hero, Iron Man, hung up on one side of the room. This was a robotics paradise. He spun around slowly taking it all to memory. Every detail. How everything looked flawless with a possibility of something amazing waiting to be created. Something on the table caught his attention. A tiny robot. He picked it up examining it. It was well a small hand held robot which kind of resembled a humanoid version of microbots and a pretty disturbing goofy smiling face painted on it. Cute. Weird but cute.

"Taking it you're in the branch for robotics as well since you're looking at my blue prints like you would a dirty magazine." Hiro's voice snapped Tadashi out of his nerd world. He gave Hiro a disapproving glance.

"Kids your age shouldn't even be looking at things like that."

"I don't or have but if I were to guess how a person would look while reading one you'd fit the bill." Hiro threw the glass into the trash bin by his desk and went about turning off the various computer screens he had on. Tadashi put down the robot in its original spot and turned to look at the mysterious kid.

"So Hiro?" Tadashi called out to the preoccupied boy.

"Hm?"

"Just how did you manage to get into this school at your age? I mean, you must be hella smart to have gotten through the entrance test." With these blueprints though, he could see why he would be here but even with great designs the school wouldn't just take someone out of their grade level if they couldn't comprehend college level courses, that would just be unjust. Hiro turned off the last computer and grabbed his tattered looking backpack from off the table, throwing it around his shoulders. He walked up to Tadashi and grabbed the robot that Tadashi was examining earlier, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Well I am hella smart. IQ of 170 to be exact and oh icing on the cake, robotics prodigy. Hold your applause please." Hiro explained with about as much enthusiasm as a teen talking about the weather. Hiro looked, almost sad in a way. Wait, did he just say—

"IQ OF 170!? Dude that's sick!" Tadashi exclaimed in obvious awe. Hiro shrugged his shoulder lethargically.

"Yeah I guess. Helps with tests though so I'm not complaining much, bullies though not so much." Hiro chuckled humorlessly running a hand through his unruly locks. Tadashi was surprised his fingers didn't get stuck in the forest which was Hiro's hair. Tadashi gave Hiro a look of honest concern.

"Bullies….who's bullying you we can tell the teachers and-"

"Listen I gotta get home before my mom blows a fuse. So I'll catch you around." Hiro threw a slight hand raise over his shoulder as his small frame made its way towards the exit leaving Tadashi standing frozen in spot. Why was Hiro being bullied? Before Tadashi knew it he was calling out the younger male's name. Hiro turned around with a questioning raise of his eyebrow. Tadashi shuffled in spot, rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"I'd really like to hang out again. Actually hang out not me creeping around at some ungodly time of the hour and figuring out a little Einstein is working away in his lab _without _permission." Tadashi pointed out playfully making the tiniest of smiles appear on Hiro's face, gap slightly showing and all and it strangely left Tadashi a bit breathless. Hiro mock saluted Tadashi as he began walking backwards.

"Tomorrow around 12ish sound good? Cafeteria? We can do lunch." Tadashi tried super hard not to let a goofy smile spread over his face. He felt Hiro could really be an awesome person to talk about his love of tech and robotics with. So he was pretty damn happy.

"Yeah, sounds good. See you then, Hiro and goodnight." Tadashi smiled warmly with a wave of his hand as he turned and headed towards the exit where his bike was parked. He failed to see the admiring eyes watching him leave.

"Goodnight…Tadashi."

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! First chapter/prologue done~ So how was it? Crap? Yeah I know lol but I'm trying guys seriously I am, so I'm sorry and I really hope you like it and I'll do my best with future chapters/stories thank you so much for reading ;/;. Seriously like Idk it was just something about Tadashi and Hiro that just struck a cord in my heart like BAM I ship it! And well, thats all she wrote I guess,~ Ja Ne~**


End file.
